


血夜番外二：迷茫

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [19]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 1





	血夜番外二：迷茫

李在煥站在一處屋頂上，今晚的風很大，他的頭髮隨風飄揚，只是表情看著卻有些滄桑，他居高臨下的看著他住了20幾年的城市，那天之後又過了四年，同時也是李在煥成為吸血鬼的時間，這其間有許多不適應，最可怕的還是爸爸死了依然抹不掉在他內心的陰影，所以在李在煥以維克托的名字讀完大學之後，車學沇提議離開皇市，還以為會想念的...結果在離開的這時間竟然一點留戀也沒有。 

「在煥走了。」從後方黑暗的角落走出一個相貌美艷的男人，他看著李在煥催促，李在煥點點頭應了好，跟在那男人後頭離開了。 

「慢死了！」來到皇市的邊界，那裡已經有另一個男人在守候，他有些不快的抱上車學沇，嘟嘴說他在這裡等了好久。 

「給在煥一些時間。」車學沇摸摸李弘彬的腦袋，他親暱的往李弘彬臉頰上吻下，就跟以往李在煥不在時一樣。 

「我們要去哪裡？」李在煥一夜之間沒了生活的範圍，接下來的他只能仰賴車學沇，這讓增加了第三個人的李弘彬很是吃味。 

「離開這裡，到鄉下地方生活。」車學沇是不想在都市繼續生活下去了，一群看人不起的傻子，「就先到處看看吧！」說完拉著李弘彬起身，前腳一踏離開了皇市。 

李在煥在到下一個城鎮的這段路上都是緊抱車學沇的臂膀，車學沇此刻的存在在李在煥心中就是全世界，「哥好溫暖。」將下巴抵在車學沇肩上，他也不管這樣有多難行動，只是開心身邊有車學沇伴著。 

「學沇哥難受，你放開啊！」走在前頭的李弘彬直接上前將兩人拉開，李在煥不明所以，車學沇則是說了無妨，李在煥現在情緒還不太穩定要李弘彬先讓著他。 

「…既然哥這樣說的話……」眼紅的看著以前屬於自己的位子被人搶走，李弘彬無法說什麼只能乾瞪眼，他繼續在前方領頭，因為這樣就可以不看到他們兩人恩恩愛愛的模樣。 

經過了幾個地方，沒什麼車學沇看得入眼的，直到他們落腳一處小鎮，小鎮上的人們一見到車學沇他們三個外客都表示歡迎，他們送上小花當作見面禮，車學沇微笑的收下，那笑顏綻放的模樣已經讓一些人深深迷上。 

「歡迎來到克爾諾茲，一個純樸的小鎮。」鎮長曲著背主著拐杖，蒼老的面容雖然無力但是表情卻是滿滿的親戚感，「三個人是旅客嗎？」 

「不，想找住所。」李弘彬就直接開門見山的說了，這話讓在場的所有人都是欣喜，因為已經很久沒有年輕人願意搬到這裡住了。 

「啊？那更是歡迎！」鎮長以拐杖敲地當作拍手，其他村民也是一同叫好，甚至帶上他們往住宅區看空屋，車學沇向李弘彬跟李在煥點點頭，讓村民帶著去了。 

「我們這啊…基本都是以務農、畜牧維生的。」一個大媽好心在前頭帶路，路上講個不停，然而身後的車學沇他們是沒聽進多少，六顆眼睛不停看著街上的景色，跟那大媽說的相同，這裡有許多田地跟小農場，還能看見人們辛苦工作。 

「學沇哥…」李弘彬小小聲的在車學沇耳邊說著，他拉拉車學沇的衣袖，車學沇也回以微笑點點頭，剩下李在煥一臉不知所以的看著兩人。 

正當他想開口詢問時，車學沇摀住李在煥的嘴，他細聲的在李在煥耳邊說著，「等會告訴你。」隨後便帶著身上好聞的香氣離開，李在煥撓撓耳朵，剛才車學沇呼出的氣息全打在上頭，現在紅的不行，嘴角也無意識的上翹，這些看在李弘彬眼裡都是刺眼。 

「我們住邊角就行。」車學沇指著遠處跟住宅區有些距離的小房子，那大媽還不肯，直直說了距離遠不方便，然而車學沇卻是笑笑，他回，「旁邊空地大，想養些牛豬正好。」隨便編了理由，那大媽也一副明瞭的感覺，還說現在非農家出身想養牛豬的越來越少了。 

待那位大媽去找鎮長拿鑰匙時，李在煥湊到車學沇身邊抱著，「對了！哥你剛剛跟弘彬說什麼？」聽見問題車學沇先是想了下，隨後招來李弘彬，李弘彬看見車學沇跟李在煥這樣親暱的抱著只能壓下火氣，他勉強的綻開笑容，坐在不遠處聽車學沇的話。 

「別太相信這些村民。」車學沇難得的板起面孔告誡，屋裡的氣氛瞬間凝重起來，李在煥當然還是那副為什麼的模樣，車學沇拍拍李在煥的手背，繼續用甜蜜的嗓音說著，「有看見最裡面的山吧？」兩個人都點點頭，車學沇繼續說，「這裡村民他們身上穿的衣服都是高價皮草，這裡的人都只是務農、畜牧，哪有錢買什麼狼皮貂皮做衣服？」李在煥經過車學沇這樣一講才想起剛才帶他們來的大媽身上也有一件貂皮圍巾。 

「所以哥要我們注意什麼？」 

「在想…他們會不會假借這樣的熱情讓外地的客人遇難。」車學沇露出神秘的表情，「而葬場就是那座山。」 

經過車學沇這樣一說其他兩人也覺得不無可能，況且李在煥看過太多賣掉死人身上器官到黑市拼個好價格到人了，這一點他一點也不懷疑，李弘彬先是想了下，也對！假如皮草是從山上打獵下來的，那被狩獵的動物也不可能只是坐以待斃，肯定會在夜晚做報仇什麼的，但是看這些村民生活如此自在的樣子，肯定是沒有這方面的煩惱。 

等大媽回來實身邊多了一位年邁的鎮長，三人謝過大媽跟鎮長，從鎮長那接過鑰匙正式入住小屋，一打開門就是濃厚的灰塵，這地方明顯是後來空出來的，傢俱什麼的都還在，只是有些因為沒人使用或時間太久而損壞，車學沇皺了眉，讓李弘彬開窗，李弘彬找了一處避人耳目的小窗開，車學沇一個抬手，在身邊刮起不小的旋風，帶起那些灰塵髒物，在一個揮手全飛出李弘彬開的那窗子。 

「嗯！乾淨些了。」坐上還算完整的沙發，李在煥看剛才車學沇使的伎倆下巴都掉了，之後還興奮的拍手叫好，在車學沇以慵懶的姿勢坐上沙發之後，李在煥興奮的來到車學沇身邊。 

「吸血鬼的能力？是嗎？是嗎！」兩顆眼睛發著亮光，以前在皇市車學沇都沒有展現過甚麼能力，這讓好奇吸血鬼這物種的李在煥憋屈到不行，車學沇看著改變如此大的李在煥也是欣慰，他摸摸李在煥的頭髮點點頭，說了每個吸血鬼都有他專屬的能力，只是自己是純血種，會的當然就多了一些。 

似乎是這句話深深打動了李在煥吧！他可以說是在這整理小屋的閒暇空餘都在試著找尋自己的能力，然而時間一天天過去，李在煥連一點也沒有發現，他失落的蹲在牆角劃圈，車學沇看自己的第二個孩子這樣總覺可愛，他上前安慰也說了肯定會有找到的一天，然後李在煥就嘟著嘴，繼續畫圈圈。 

「哼哼…我可愛的在煥哥啊！」李弘彬一副驕傲的模樣坐在李在煥面前，李在煥原本心情就不好，這下看著李弘彬帶有酒窩的微笑來嘲笑他心裡更不是滋味，他連眉毛都皺起來了，整張小臉皺巴巴的，要是沃還活著，他肯定不會承認這樣表情鮮活的李在煥是他認識的小孩。 

「幹嘛！還有，我不是你哥，你大了我兩個世紀！」李在煥在生氣之餘不忘提醒他們之間比雅馬遜河還長的代溝，然而李弘彬卻是搖搖頭說李在煥天真，這年齡的算法跟人類不一樣，李在煥被唬了，他大眼一張好奇的看著李弘彬，「怎麼說？」 

李弘彬帶著神秘的表情，然後開口，「想想看！我嘛…是14歲那一年被學沇哥帶走的，你呢！是18，成為吸血鬼這一天我們也算死過了一次，而且吸血鬼不易老化，這不等於我們的時間就停在變成吸血鬼那一天嗎？」看李在煥點點頭，那傻愣的樣子實在可愛，見李在煥沒有反駁，李弘彬又繼續接下去，「所以啦！我現在是14歲，你是18歲，我當然要叫你在煥哥了。」 

「啊！原來！」李在煥像是搞清楚了什麼，他恍然大悟的敲手，之後傳來都是車學沇溫柔寵溺的笑聲。 

「在煥你太天真了。」車學沇看那倆孩子的相處模式又是一笑，之後就提著小籃子出門，李在煥傻愣著看車學沇的背影出門，在呆坐了幾秒才反應過來…被李弘彬唬了。 

但是之後李在煥也不想去對李弘彬做稱謂上的糾正，隨了李弘彬，反正他在乎年紀幹嘛！以後的日子還有得他數的。 

時間往後推，到了下午，李在煥睡過午覺，他從床上起身，房間裡只有他一人，室友李弘彬倒是沒見蹤影，車學沇自己單獨睡一間，原因很簡單，他跟李弘彬和李在煥其中一個睡都會鬧出家庭革命，所以兩人決定退而求其次，既然沒有車學沇晚上抱著取暖，那他們只好互相擁抱睡了。 

李在煥揉揉眼睛走出房門，車學沇睡的那房門還是緊閉，只是屋子旁的空地有什麼聲音，李在煥下了樓打開後門，入眼的是李弘彬在對著空氣打西洋劍。 

「西洋劍？」李在煥狐疑的看著，相處這麼多天第一次知道這小子竟然還會耍西洋劍，李弘彬聽見聲音也停下動作，大眼睛看著李在煥，在他眼前將西洋劍收起，看在李在煥眼中則是西洋劍在瞬間消失，李在煥又是一臉興奮的看著李弘彬，「這是你的能力？」 

「不是，這是武器。」李弘彬用鄙視的眼神看著李在煥，他自如的化出、收起西洋劍，看得李在煥又是一愣一愣，「每個吸血鬼都有。」 

李在煥低頭看著空無一物的雙手…「怎麼叫出武器？」 

這提問一出，李弘彬便搖搖頭，「武器要經過一段時間才會化出來，像是經歷過生死的那瞬間。」李弘彬說得輕鬆，他當時可是被車學沇推下一個比一個深的懸崖才得到這把武器，李在煥聽過之後點點頭，他看著雙手，聚精會神，到了額頭的汗水越來越多，聚成汗珠直接落下那時，一個白光亮起，李在煥的雙手多了一把匕首。 

「匕首？」李在煥拿在手上把玩，以前他拿過這東西不下少數，手感挺好的，「還…滿簡單的啊？」笑咪咪的看著李弘彬，李在煥晃著手中的匕首進了屋給車學沇看這好消息，當他轉過身的那一秒，遺漏掉的是李弘彬滿臉的失落跟嫉妒。 

又過了幾天，李在煥無意識的發現自己的能力是預知，起初是看見村莊一家住戶起火，那時車學沇還被李在煥突然脫口而出的不明語言嚇得半死，而也是應證李在煥的話，那間屋子起火燃燒，所幸無人傷亡。 

春去秋來，車學沇他們也在這裡適應得不錯，微涼的秋風吹在身上已經有些寒意，一手打造的小農田也有了起色，一天，住在隔壁的中年男子邀他們上山，車學沇看他身後背著一把獵槍總覺不對，這一天，車學沇他們是拒絕的，然而隔天那位男子又帶了六名壯丁前來邀約，車學沇他們拒絕也不行，被拽了手就往山裡拖。 

「哥…」李弘彬揉揉被抓紅的手腕警覺的看著四周，來到山裡的他們只能緊緊盯著幾個人，尤其是身上背著獵槍的，不多不少正好三人，在車學沇要想辦法逃脫時，邀請他們的中年男子轉過身直直跟他們道歉。 

「哎呀…剛才弄疼你們了吧？看看你們細皮嫩肉的，男人要練一些肌肉才好。」說這話的時候還看著車學沇，在他眼中恐怕是車學沇最為瘦弱了吧！沒什麼看頭的小身板只有被人擁抱的份，「所以邀你們來打獵，等等獵到的你們中意那個就帶走吧！」男人這樣說讓車學沇他們放了戒心，車學沇對其他兩人點點頭，證實他沒有說謊。 

男人一邊設下陷阱一邊跟他們解說附近的環境，「附近有狼啊！小心些。」，比了一個方向要他們別靠近，那裡住著狼群，還教他們狼不是不能打，只是要挑落單的下手，男人說著興致也上來了，瞄準一個地方隨手就是一槍，一隻雉雞已經在不知情的狀況下畫下生命的句點，只是那男人翻了一會雉雞的身體便丟到一旁，車學沇疑惑的看著，他上前發問。 

「怎麼丟了？不是獵物嗎？」 

男人看著被他丟往一旁的雉雞屍體擺擺手，「不行啊那個，沒打好，斷了一腳沒辦法賣好價錢。」男人說著又往森林走去，車學沇倒是無語了，他伸手將那雉雞撿起丟進身後的籃子，其他跟著來的壯漢都一一勸阻，然而車學沇只回了他們一個美艷的笑容，隨後跟著繼續向前走。 

這期間他們沒有碰上什麼狼，只是偶爾會從草叢裡傳來踩到落葉的沙沙聲，這時所有人都會屏息盯著那處看，直到危機解除再前進，現在的他們已經有了不小的收穫，然而車學沇他們的籃子比其他人還要滿漲，全是那些人丟著不要的，李在煥說了他們這行為不可取，是破壞森林嚴重濫砍，然而那男人只是哈哈大笑，說這山就是寶庫，怎麼都不會有清空的那一天。 

車學沇聽了直直皺眉，在他還想出聲叱責時，他們已經被突然出現的狼群包圍。 

「該死！老大！是狼王。」一個男人害怕的來到中年男子身邊，那中年男子一聽見所謂的狼王也不僅變了臉色，他放下手中的獵槍，看了一眼側背著的籃子，裡頭寥寥無幾，「運氣真差！」招招幾個同夥上前，車學沇這時也看見被他們稱為狼王的傢伙，實在有資格稱王， 比起同類更大的體型，還有銀白色皮毛在風中飄蕩的瀟灑模樣，車學沇不禁勾唇，想要得到這隻狼。 

「快走！狼王出現就真的沒戲唱了。」那中年男子催促著車學沇他們，還說運氣真背，車學沇看他們是真的慌張，其中一個更是朝狼群那開了一槍，一隻狼隻中彈，淺色的皮毛中能看見鮮血直流而下，「白癡！你這是挑釁！」中年男子憤怒的大吼，果然下一秒被他們稱作狼王的傢伙飛撲而上，目標就是剛才射殺狼隻的那男人。 

男人因為狼王的利爪在手上留下長長的痕跡，他吃痛的鬆了手中緊握的獵槍，站在狼王身邊另一隻一樣體系偏大的黑色狼隻也憤而上前，他張嘴拾起槍枝往遠處丟，狼王也在瞬間壓制了那男人，他高傲的踩在男人身上，一陣宣告警示的長嚎劃破天際，帶頭的中年男子乾脆撒手不管，反正被壓在狼王身下的也沒救了，他率先拔腿狂奔，其餘的年輕人也跟在後頭逃之夭夭，完全忘記被他們帶進來的車學沇這三人。 

「孬種！」李在煥對著那群人豎起小拇指，他跟李弘彬都看著車學沇，車學沇則是一步一步的接近那群狼，幾隻狼看車學沇不知死活的靠近他們的王都擋在身前，從喉間發出的低吼真的能讓人畏懼三分，只可惜車學沇不是普通人，他紅了眼睛淡淡的說了退下，那些狼像是感覺到了什麼嗚咽了聲都夾著尾巴往後躲。 

狼王看他們往後退之後也覺得怪異，只是咧嘴的模樣卻沒有消停，車學沇一樣無畏懼的上前，之後在狼王面前蹲下，他伸手想要摸摸那狼，另一隻黑色的狼已經檔在他們之間，他低吼了聲，車學沇露出傷心的模樣。 

「竟然要我們離開嗎…」車學沇還不想放棄，他再一次試圖觸摸，只是霎那間留在手掌上的兩排齒痕讓車學沇不得不收回手，「別緊張，我不會害你。」車學沇一點也沒有理會手上的傷口，倒是身後的李弘彬跟李在煥擔憂得不行。 

車學沇看著這些狼是警戒，也不想釐清眼前的三人不是他們口中憎恨的人類，只是一個勁的要趕走他們，車學沇皺起眉頭，「我們來談條件。」不是很喜歡那群蠢人類的作法，這已經算是過渡獵殺，他微微釋放身為高等種族才有的壓力，銀白色的大狼雖然感到畏懼還是抬頭挺胸的面對車學沇。 

那狼又嗚咽了幾聲，車學沇放軟身段，他溫柔他說著，「我們是吸血鬼，可以幫助你的。」說完還展示那跟寶石一樣美麗的紅色眼睛，銀白色毛皮的大狼轉過頭對著黑色毛皮的那隻，敲敲腹部，黑色毛皮的狼隻上前，他兩顆眼睛盯著車學沇不放，「嗯，不會要你們馬上信任我，我可以幫你們做上一道門，只是要貢獻你們的血液。」車學沇伸長指甲，他害怕兩隻作主的狼不相信，自己先走手腕上劃下長長的傷痕，李在煥交集的跑到車學沇身邊，他痛心的看著不停落下的血液，而車學沇只是將李在煥攬入懷要他放寬心，這是必經的儀式。 

李弘彬站在他們兩人身後，只是他不敢上前，他清楚知道因為許久未進食的飢餓讓他紅了雙眼，從他們入住到這村莊之後李弘彬一次都沒碰車學沇的血液，現在聞到車學沇香甜的血液簡直是一大考驗，但是李弘彬還是倔將的拽著自己的衣角忍耐。 

兩隻大狼面面相覷，雖然身後的狼群都低吼著要他們別上當，但是他們看著車學沇的模樣總覺得可以相信他，車學沇看他們倆來到身邊之後在他們的後頸上劃下淺淺的傷痕，血珠混合著車學沇的落在地上，那處的泥土因為血液變得黑稠，車學沇伸手，有著血液那處的泥土綻放了紅色的光芒，那些血液瞬間成了血珠飛在空中，下一秒往山的四處飛散，只見山的周圍被一層薄薄的紅色拱罩包覆，在一會就消失不見。 

「成了，之後你們就安全了。」車學沇搖晃著起身，果然消耗的血液跟精氣都超過自己預想的範圍，他倒在李在煥懷裡失去意識，李在煥跟幾隻狼道別之後匆匆帶著車學沇下山。 

當他們回到屋子已經是夜晚，車學沇依舊不省人事，他慌張的不知所以，李弘彬則是在身後冷眼旁觀，最後李在煥將車學沇抱回他的房間之後咬破自己的手腕，一點一點的將血液輸送進車學沇嘴裡，「弘彬你也幫忙，我吃不消的。」餵入的血越來越多，李在煥也已經許久未進食，他頭開始發暈，沒準等等換他倒下，李弘彬靜靜的接手，李在煥趁這時間到一邊他們飼養的雞舍補充營養，總算是緩和一些。 

夜半車學沇醒來，他摸摸還有些乾渴的頸脖，一直待在床邊的李在煥趕緊遞上自己的手，「哥你太勉強了！」看著車學沇毫不猶豫的咬下，李在煥只能摸摸車學沇的頭髮表示不滿，等到車學沇吸食完畢，李在煥馬上捧著車學沇的臉蛋吻下，車學沇還能感覺到對方頰上傳來的濕潤感。 

「對不起…讓你們擔心了。」看李在煥還有些眷戀這個吻，車學沇自己主動吻上，這時從門外走廊傳來的大力的踱步聲和隔壁門大力關上的聲音，兩個人都狐疑的看著對方。 

「弘彬？你怎麼了？」車學沇敲著李在煥的那間房門，焦急的聲音讓裡頭的李弘彬一度想奔去開門將車學沇按在懷裡安慰，只是他靠著意志力忍下來了。 

見門一直沒有打開的跡象裡頭也毫無動靜，車學沇轉了門把，沒鎖，「弘彬…我進去了…」慢慢開門，稍嫌漆黑的房間連燭火都沒點上，窗外的月光是唯一的光源，車學沇能看見一個人坐在床沿縮著身子，當他踏入一步時…… 

「別進來！」李弘彬大聲斥責，車學沇也因此停下腳步。 

「弘彬你怎麼…」 

「哥你不是跟李在煥處的挺好的嗎？你也不一定是要我對吧？」李弘彬說的話悶悶的，微張眼睛裡的紅光透露了李弘彬現在的情緒，不安、焦躁。 

「怎麼這樣說？在煥並沒有跟你一樣抱持著一樣的心情。」 

「哥你別自欺欺人了，你明明知道李在煥抱持著的是跟我一樣的感覺。」 

「不是…弘彬你…」 

「學沇哥！弘彬說的沒錯，我也喜歡你，會臉紅心跳的那種。」李在煥在車學沇身後大聲說著，聽見這樣的話李弘彬斥之以鼻，這是他第一次對車學沇如此不尊重，也是第一次不想面對車學沇。 

「你、你們…」車學沇詫異的看著兩人，尤其是李在煥，他張大眼睛看著因為突如其然告白的李在煥漸漸紅了雙頰。 

「學沇哥你大概不知道你自己有種讓人喜歡上你的魔力。」李在煥說的是事實，不管是誰第一次見到車學沇的人肯定都抱著好感。 

「所以才讓你們出去！」李弘彬隨手拿了東西就扔，在車學沇臉頰上畫出一道傷痕，血液的味道在這房間散發，李弘彬更是聞到味道的第一時間張大紅色眼睛往這裡看。 

「弘彬你餓了？」車學沇還以為是自己忘記給李弘彬餵食而讓他鬧彆扭，車學沇慢慢走到李弘彬身邊，只是當他把手腕遞到李弘彬面前時卻被一掌拍掉，車學沇不理會手上的疼，心急的再一次遞上手，看李弘彬因為隱忍而發抖的模樣實在心疼，「不吃你會撐不住的…」 

「不用管我，去管在煥哥就好了，反正我對你來說也不是最重要的了。」躺上床，李弘彬用被單將腦袋蓋住，他躲在被子裡不願面對現實，車學沇抿了唇坐在李弘彬的床沿，他伸手摸著鼓起的棉被。 

「我…是不是哪裡做得不好惹你生氣了？」車學沇的語氣全是自責，越說越哽咽，在門邊的李在煥甚至能看見車學沇眼角的淚珠，車學沇不斷好聲好氣的對李弘彬哀求，然而躺床的人卻是不為所動，這下換成李在煥生氣了。 

李在煥衝進房不管床上的人如何包著自己的身體，他一把拉開那棉被，整個人壓在李弘彬身上，他拽著李弘彬的衣領大吼，「讓學沇哥擔心，你會比較開心嗎！你不是喜歡學沇哥嗎！既然你這麼喜歡他為什麼還要讓他難過！」李在煥一口氣吐出這些話語，他喘著氣看床上傻愣的李弘彬，在李弘彬還想開口反駁，李在煥已經接下說著，「至少我不會！我會好好的對他。」說完李在煥毫不客氣的鬆手，他拖著車學沇就離開房間，希望李弘彬有好好的將他的話聽進去。 

當天晚上李在煥是開心的擁著車學沇睡了，當太陽逐漸升起兩人還睡意頗深，只是那打開木門的吱嘎聲在安靜的清晨實在清晰，李在煥只能撐起身子看看，李弘彬在門外縮著身體往裡看，臉上盡是抱歉的神情。 

「處在那幹嘛？進來啊。」李在煥打著呵欠還有睡意，看李弘彬彆扭的往裡走才忍下躺床的動作，李在煥搖搖身邊的車學沇起床，車學沇揉著眼睛起身，在他還沒反應過來的時候李弘彬已經抱著車學沇的身子。 

「弘、弘彬？」車學沇下意識的抱緊眼前的孩子，李弘彬用哽咽的聲音頻頻跟車學沇說對不起。 

「哥…我真的太愛你了。」紅著眼眶的李弘彬將整張臉塞在車學沇的肩窩，他無法控制淚水不往下流，「我以後不會再讓你難過了，我發誓。」吸吸鼻子，李弘彬感覺到自己的雙頰有熟悉的體溫，車學沇捧著他的臉要他別哭。 

「難得我們弘彬長了這張臉，再哭就花了。」抹掉還在往下流的眼淚，車學沇一點也沒有因為李弘彬昨天那些話而生氣，一邊的李在煥拍拍李弘彬的肩膀，他用稍嫌低沈的嗓音跟李弘彬抱怨。 

「你已經獨佔學沇哥兩世紀了，我就沒這種好事，知足吧！」說完李在煥又躺上床繼續他未完的美容覺，車學沇拍拍他另一邊的位置要李弘彬躺著，李弘彬欣喜的躺下床抱著車學沇的臂膀進入夢鄉。 

這天之後李弘彬不再鬧彆扭，他又回到以前那個耍李在煥玩的李弘彬，車學沇給的血液也有好好接受。 

之後的某一天，村子裡的人們圍在山腳下，他們每個都帶著懼怕和傷心的表情看著他們以前熟悉的山頭，車學沇三人漫步來到山腳，最前方還有道士在作法祈求山神息怒，看到這景象的車學沇實在高興，他勾唇微笑，趁人們不注意進到山裡。 

車學沇就著上次那中年男子跟他說的方向尋找狼窟，果然在他不費吹灰之力的情況下找到了巨大的洞穴，出來迎接的一樣是有著銀白色皮毛跟黑色皮毛的兩隻大狼，他們沒有一開始對著三人的敵意，反而感謝的低頭。 

「不用謝我，這是應該的。」 

銀白色的大狼走向前，他在車學沇腳邊磨蹭著，車學沇知道意思，那狼要給他們報恩。 

「報恩啊…」車學沇摸著下巴思考，李弘彬拍拍車學沇的肩膀在他耳邊低語，聽完李弘彬的話車學沇也不敢保證，他不確定的開口，「有給我們住的地方嗎？」 

兩隻大狼面面相覷，最後是黑色的那只指著那處的山頂，說了有一棟許久沒住人的空房子，還好心得帶著他們去看，果然那處真的有房子，只是剩下斷垣殘壁的而已，車學沇無奈笑笑，他還沒婉拒的同時，那屋子竟然有了變化，不過幾秒鐘的時間從殘壁成了一棟洋房，讓三個人大開眼界。 

有了住所的三人當然開心的入住，車學沇在兩隻大狼要離開之前死纏爛打的抱著他們，直說他們身上的毛皮好摸要他們留下來住，那哭號的樣子要多可憐就有多可憐，最後那兩狼看在車學沇救了這森林多份上答應，原本只想住個幾天便走入，誰知道相處起來的開心愉悅讓他們一住就是到了現在，至於那屋子裡的小精靈第一次顯靈害得車學沇嚇到花容失色，這又是另一個故事了。 

「學沇哥…你不覺得這兩隻狼活太久了嗎？」李弘彬看著眼前一隻一樣有著以前的高傲，另一隻早已沒了節操的兩隻狼疑惑，李在煥經過李弘彬這提醒才想起來…他們相遇的時間好像真的太久了。 

聽到這疑問金元植跟鄭澤運也上前，韓相爀則是一派輕鬆的在角落竊笑，一下被當成注目焦點的白毛跟黑毛反應各不相同，一個羞澀的低下頭，另一個只是斥之以鼻，好像在說他們是鄉巴佬。 

「嗯？我沒跟你們說嗎？」車學沇上前抱著白毛，柔順的銀色毛皮還是一樣好摸，他臉也蹭著，此刻的所有人都想成為白毛，「白毛跟黑毛都是狼精喔！跟桃桃一樣的。」 

第一次知道這件事情的所有人都是訝異，原來是成精了呀！這兩個，只是黑毛他們不感到訝異…白毛……他們嚇得差點遺失下巴。 

「桃桃？」鄭澤運問著車學沇口中陌生的名詞，金元植跟韓相爀也一臉疑惑，李在煥看著李弘彬又是一陣仰天長笑，讓人不明所以，車學沇瞇起杏眼看著鄭澤運，慵懶的模樣讓鄭澤運下腹又是一緊。 

「之後你會見到她的。」車學沇說的肯定。


End file.
